The present disclosure relates generally to personalized wall clocks and kits for making the same.
Analog wall clocks have a dial or face, which is marked with hour markings. Hands sweep over the dial pointing to the hour markings indicating the then-current time of day. Clock dials are often blank or have limited designs, apart from the hour markings. This may be due, at least in part, to the fact that commercially available wall clocks are often created during a large volume production.